El TV Kadsre 1
El TV Kadsre 1 (formerly as El Kadsreian Television, EKTV and El TV Kadsre) is a free-to-air commercial TV channel operated by El TV Kadsre. It is the first channel in El Kadsre and the third channel to broadcast in color, just 6 weeks after Eight and TTV. As of 2018, it is the most watched television channel in El Kadsre. El TV Kadsre 1 has a variety of programs, composed mainly of news, talk shows, sports, current affairs and national and international fiction (mainly from El Kadsreian, North America, Latin America, Europe, Asia, and Oceania), such as films and TV series. Unlike its sister channels, El TV Kadsre 2, El TV Kadsre 3 and El TV Kadsre 4, El TV Kadsre 1 broadcasts commercial advertising, which, along with government grants, finances the channel. History El Kadsreian Television was launched on March 25, 1951, at 6:00 pm. The official voice of the channel has changed throughout the years. The first voice of the channel was Riyoki Masuka (b. 1927) from 1951-1972, Deven Elliott (b. 1952) from 1972-1986, Canadian actor Neil Shee (b. 1936) from 1987-2006, Zlata Lugnov (b. 1963) from 2007-2013, and Ted Williams (b. 1957) since 2014. Ryoki was the operator and main presenter of the channel until 1972. The channel is opened at 6:00 pm with the news program: "El Kadsreian News" (now El Kadsre News at 6), a Japanese dubbed version of the movie, The Broadway Melody, an art show at the University of Caelum, the concert, and ends at 11 PM. During its early days, it has a similar programming of BBC and NBC. The emblematic program "Making Losing Your Mind" and "Doctor Sierra" were issued in the 1950s, and the movies are imported from Japan, Taiwan, United States, United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, New Zealand and Ireland. During 1952 and 1956, the channel begins broadcasting at 5 pm and ends at 11 pm, in 1957-1958 begins from 11 am to 12 am, in 1959-1960 begins 8 am to 1 am, in 1960-1983 begins 6 am to 2 am, 1983-1995 begins 6 am to 2:30 am, and finally broadcasting 24 hours since 1995. In 1964, with two one-hour interludes each day. 12 pm to 1 pm. was dedicated to children's programming, 1 pm to 3 pm. was dedicated to women's programming, 3:00 pm. to 7:00 pm. was Prime-Time and 7:00 pm. to 10:00 pm. was mainly for drama, documentary, and comedies. The news was broadcasted for thirty minutes each day at 8:00 pm. In 1968, for the launch of El TV Kadsre 2. El TV Kadsre changed its name to "El TV Kadsre 1" and one of the first World Cups, issued in El Kadsre is the Rugby League World Cup 1968 (located in Australia, with 2 days lag from Australia) and with the issuance of the Eurovision was one of the first international programs with high audience in El Kadsre since 1952. On November 19, 1969, the channel broadcasted a slightly longer news session until 10:30 pm., stating that the channel will be taking an indefinite hiatus since most of the Vlokozu. On August 31, 1972, Riyoki Masuka retires from El TV Kadsre due in fact he wanted to start up his own TV career. Before he did, he wished the El TV Kadsre team to have a good luck in the future. Programs El TV Kadsre 1 has TV programs with the schedule. Current programming News & Information * El TV Kadsre News (1951-present) * 8.00 (1956-present) * Breakfast (1981-present) * Insiders (1987-present) El Kadsre Drama (El TV Kadsre Drama telenovelas/soap operas) * Our Lives (1969-present) Imported drama * Broadchurch (2014-present) (United Kingdom) * Masterpiece (1980-present) (United States) * CID (1999-present) (India) Imported soap opera * Coronation Street (1961-present) (United Kingdom) * Home and Away (1989-present) (Australia) El Kadsre Comedy Imported comedy * Still Open All Hours (UK) (2014-present) * The Conners (US) (2018-present) * Black-ish (US) (2015-present) * Grown-ish (US) (2018-present) * Cuckoo (UK) (2012-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 3) * The Big Bang Theory (US) (2008-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 3) * Young Sheldon (US) (2017-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 3) * Mom (US) (2013-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 3) Imports animated * The Simpsons (US) (1989-present) * Family Guy (US) (1999-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 3 & El TV Kadsre 5) * American Dad (US) (2005-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 3 & El TV Kadsre 5) * Bob's Burgers (US) (2011-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 5) Imported reality * Terrace House (JP) (2013-present) El Kadsreian game shows * Global Stars (1998-present) * Family Feud El Kadsre (2000-present) * My Kitchen Rules El Kadsre (2003-present) * Brainstorm (1975-present) * Kadsre QuizBowl (1982-present) * Sqrambled Scuares El Kadsre (2016-present) * Kadsreian College Quiz (1990-present) * Supermarket Sweep El Kadsre (2018-present) Imported game shows * Snoop Dogg Presents The Joker's Wild (US) (2017-present) Music * Rage (1984-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 3, ETVKK, El TV Kadsre 5 and El TV Kadsre Japanese) Children's * LazyTown (2004-present, also aired on ETVKK and ETVKPS) * Sesame Street (1969-present, also aired on ETVKPS) Specials * Eurovision Song Contest (1962-present) * Royal Variety Performance (1961-present) * BAFTA Film Awards (1982-present) * NHK Kohaku Uta Gassen (1953-present) * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (1975-present (1975-1992 on tape delay; 1993-present on live broadcast)) * Macy's Oceanic Parade (1985-present) * NFL Super Bowl (1981-present) * Brit Awards (1985-present) * NME Awards (1994-present) Sports * World Surf League (1986-present) * EKBA * EKHL * EKBL * Ekstraliga El Kadsre * Ekstraliga * Rugby World Cup * Formula One * Formula E * NASCAR * NHL * NFL * NBA * United States Hockey League (2010-present) * All Blacks Variety * GMA Day (2018-present) Former programming Drama * Kichirou Tsukuda Presents (1953-1956) Import action * Monkey (1979-1984) (Japan) Imports animated * The Cleveland Show (US) (2009-2013) Children's * Pinwheel (1977-1990) * The Drillimation Series (1975-1997, formerly on their Saturday morning block, moved to ETVKK in 1998) * Disney Club (1991-2015) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2002-2005) (Moved to ETVKK and ETVKPS) * Sylvan (1998-2003) * The Fruitties (1995-2001) * Diplodos (1989-1992) * C.L.Y.D.E. (1992-1993) * James Bond Jr. (1992-1993) * The Bugs Bunny Show (1987-1993) * The Cartoon Company (1993-1996) * What Now (1976-1989) (moved to El TV Kadsre 2 and ETVKK) Slogans * El Kadsreian's National Broadcasting (1951-1961) * The First Network (1959-2003) * Vlokozu's National Broadcasting (1969-1989) * The original. (1979-present) See also * El TV Kadsre 2 * El TV Kadsre 3 * El TV Kadsre 4 * ETVKK Category:El Kadsre Category:1951 Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Fictional television channels Category:TV channels Category:Television Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1951 Category:El TV Kadsre 1 Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1950s Category:1951 establishments